


The Pegasus Device by liketheriverrun

by boom_queen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Detective Noir, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_queen/pseuds/boom_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective John Sheppard and criminologist Dr. Rodney McKay thought they were just investigating another murder that rainy,Seattle night in 1940. They couldn't have been farther from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pegasus Device by liketheriverrun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pegasus Device](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9157) by liketheriverrun. 



> Recorded for [](http://deliranteverse.livejournal.com/profile)[**deliranteverse**](http://deliranteverse.livejournal.com/) for [](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/profile)[**help_haiti**](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/). Thank you so much for your patience and support!

Title: [The Pegasus Device](http://liketheriverrun.livejournal.com/17830.html)  
Author: [](http://liketheriverrun.livejournal.com/profile)[**liketheriverrun**](http://liketheriverrun.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Rating: R  
Pairing: McKay/Sheppard  
Format: m4b and mp3  
Length: 3 hr, 41 min, (109 MB)

Summary: Detective John Sheppard and criminologist Dr. Rodney McKay thought they were just investigating another murder that rainy,Seattle night in 1940. They couldn't have been farther from the truth.

[Podbook](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/pegasus-device-audiobook) (109 MB)  
[MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/pegasus-device) (131 MB)

Note: Recorded for [](http://deliranteverse.livejournal.com/profile)[**deliranteverse**](http://deliranteverse.livejournal.com/) for [](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/profile)[**help_haiti**](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/). Thank you so much for your patience and support!


End file.
